epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud/Rap Meanings
'Mother Teresa:' Mother Teresa, for short, call me "M.T." (Teresa introduces herself, referring herself by her initials.) I'm a Missionary of Charity M.C. (In 1950, Teresa founded the Missionaries of Charity congregation. Members of the order designate their affiliation using the order's initials, "M.C.", which also refers to a rapper.) Three stripes like Adidas, and I'm doing it for Jesus (Adidas is a multinational corporation that designs and manufactures shoes, clothing and accessories, with three stripes as its logo, similar to the stripes found on Teresa’s trademark sari. Teresa was a Catholic nun who was very devoted to Christianity, a religion centered around the teachings of Jesus Christ.) A one woman Nun-DMC (Run-DMC is a popular rap group, which has a rap song titled ''My Adidas in their third album Raising Hell. The aforementioned company is also closely associated with the rap group. Teresa makes clever wordplay exchanging Run for Nun, claiming her rapping skills are as good as the group's, only she is one woman.)'' I got a peace prize, but I'm not friendly (In 1979, Mother Teresa was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize, although she states she won’t be friendly with Freud.) You're 0-for-13 as a nominee (In contrast with Teresa, Freud did not win a Nobel Prize despite being nominated thirteen times from 1915 to 1938, twelve times for Physiology and Medicine and once for Literature.) I got lines like the DMV (A Department of Motor Vehicles, also known as a DMV for short, is a government business in parts of the United States that provides automobile-related services. The DMV is infamous for often having very long queues, or "lines", and Teresa says that she also has a lot of "lines", or lyrics.) And being me takes balls, but I ain't got no D-envy! (Teresa says it takes a lot of bravery to do what she does. Freud is known to have proposed that all females experience "penis envy" during their psychosocial development, wherein they experience anxiety upon realizing they do not have a penis. Teresa states that she did not get D or dick envy, making a wordplay on the phrase "takes balls".) I couldn't ask for a better adversary on the mic (Teresa says Freud is the best opponent for her to face...) Than the father of psychoanalysis. Psych! (...before stating that she was only joking. Psych is a term used to indicate that whatever the person speaking just said was done so purely to mess with the listener's mind, but also refers to the psychological analysis that Freud partakes in.) Look at that egghead! Momma wants some omelettes ("Egghead" is an archaic epithet for a learned person, equal to "nerd" or "geek". Mother Teresa uses it to poke fun at Freud, one of the most learned men in his time, while also referencing to Freud's bald head, saying that it resembles an egg. An omelette is a dish made from cooked, beaten eggs.) I'm here to crack the mind behind the mom-sex complex (Freud came up with the theory of the Oedipus complex, which refers to a child's unconscious sexual desire for the opposite-sex parent and hatred for the same-sex parent. Teresa also says she will crack Freud’s mind like the aforementioned egg.) I gave food, bed, medicine and showers (Teresa travelled and gave “wholehearted free service to the poorest of the poor”.) To those whose flesh leprosy had devoured (Teresa and her Missionaries of Charity cared for those suffering with leprosy, a disease that can lead to major disfiguration.) Your legacy is people who are mad at their parents (Teresa says Freud is only known for his Oedipus complex, which involves a concomitant sense of rivalry with the parent of the same sex.) Complaining on the couch for 200 bucks an hour! (Psychoanalysis is a clinical method for treating psychopathology through dialogue between a patient and a psychoanalyst, and is often very expensive for what it is worth. Teresa makes a contrast between her actually giving help to the needed for nothing in return and Freud who just listens to other people complaints and also charges them a lot of money.) 'Sigmund Freud:' Jokes I can make about your looks: abundant. (Freud states he could make plenty of jokes about Teresa’s looks.) Your chastity vow: redundant. (Teresa has a vow to refrain from sexual intercourse. Freud says her vow is pointless as nobody would want to sleep with her anyway.) But that's enough about Mary B. (Teresa, who was an Albanian born in what is now North Macedonia, was born Mary Teresa Bojaxhiu. Freud says he has finished talking about Teresa. "Mary B" might also refer to the biblical Mary - mother of Jesus. Calling Teresa "Mary B", Freud states, that she's like a worse (B-class) "copy" of Mary.) Let's turn to my favorite subject: me! (Freud would prefer to talk about himself instead. Psychoanalysists would often refer to their patients as their subjects.) I got mouth cancer, wasn't feeling so hot (In February 1923, Freud was detected with leukoplakia, a benign growth associated with heavy smoking, on his mouth.) Had the Doc put me down with a morphine shot (During his suffering, Freud convinced his doctor that it was pointless to keep him alive, and administered doses of morphine that resulted in his death in 1939.) Thank imaginary God I wasn't in one of your beds, (As an atheist, Freud regarded God as an illusion, based on the infantile need for a powerful father figure. He is thankful that Teresa wasn’t caring for him while he was ill.) You'd have just sprinkled magic water on my forehead! (Holy water is water that is believed to be blessed by God, as it is used in a sacrament. Freud says that instead of actual helping, Teresa would’ve probably just resorted to holy water to try and cure him.) I help people live, you watch people die (Freud says his psychoanalysis helps people get through their life, while Teresa watches her patients die in front of her. This also references the controversial practice her Sisters conducted, where they would secretly baptize dying patients regardless of their religious affiliations or beliefs for the following purpose explained in the next line) To get souls for a man in the sky! (Freud says Teresa doesn’t care about her patients dying, as their souls would apparently go to heaven and to God, suggesting narcissism is at play.) You took credit that you didn't deserve, (Freud says Teresa doesn’t deserve all her credit and wasn’t a good person.) You're the fakest Sister Act since Whoopi Goldberg! (''Sister Act is a film where the character, Deloris Van Carter (played by Whoopi Goldberg) goes into a Witness Protection Program after she witnessing a murder going with her cover being Sister Mary Clarence. Freud says Teresa is just a fake act.)'' You were running Project Pimp the Projects (Freud suggests Teresa was running a sensationalized job in her missionary work, doing poverty porn which exploits the poor's condition in order to generate the necessary sympathy for selling newspapers or increasing charitable donations or support for a given cause. Some criticisms of Teresa go on the side that many donations went to more missionary activity and promotion of Catholicism, instead of charitable activities or improvements in the deficient attention of the congregation. It also references the MTV show ''Pimp My Ride, in which the host Xzibit would "pimp" automobiles by making flashy additions to them. One common criticism of the show was that the crew didn't actually do a lot of repair or tuning work on the vehicles, focusing on cosmetic touches instead and didn't make them better otherwise, much like how Freud says that all the work Mother Teresa did was just to make herself and the Catholic Church look good, but didn't actually improve the conditions for people living in the projects in any meaningful way.)'' To you, Calcutta meant Cal-cutta check! (Teresa was honored in the Roman Catholic Church as Saint Teresa of Calcutta, India. Freud uses wordplay to say that Teresa only cared about the money. Critics of Mother Teresa believe she spent more of the money from her charity works in Calcutta on herself than helping those in need. For example, in his book "The Missionary Position", Christopher Hitchens cited a former worker of the Missionaries of Charity who said Mother Teresa acquired lots of money but very little of it was used to help the sick.) I can see right through you and you've got no flavor (Freud says he can see through Teresa’s acts and she has no character.) I'm battling a communion wafer! (Freud says Teresa has as much flavor (read: none) as a communion wafer, a bland wafer like a matzoh used in the Christian ritual of the Eucharist.) 'Mother Teresa:' You call that a verse? You're super-ego tripping (Teresa mocks Freud's verse, saying his is nothing compared to hers. The id, ego, and super-ego are three distinct, yet interacting agents in the psychic apparatus defined in Sigmund Freud's structural model of the psyche. An ego-trip is an activity done to increase someone’s sense of self-importance. Teresa also uses this to create wordplay upon the phrase "tripping", which means to be overly defensive and not make sense.) I gotta say, Sigmund, you're Freudian slipping! (A Freudian slip, also called parapraxis, is an error in speech, memory, or physical action that occurs due to the interference of an unconscious subdued wish or internal train of thought.) I built mad missions in my savior's name (Teresa and her Missionaries of Charity, who served Jesus (the Savior in Christianity), conducted many missions around the world, doing both religious and social work.) All you built was a mad tolerance for cocaine! (Freud had a fascination with cocaine and abused it for many years, believing it useful medically and could largely improve someone's mental health even though we now know cocaine can be extremely detrimental to it.) Obsessed with masturbation, but you're off the beat (Sigmund Freud wrote of the "disease of masturbation". Teresa makes a pun on the phrase “beat off”, meaning to masturbate, saying Freud’s flow is offbeat. In the rap, she further mocks Freud by deliberately pausing after "off", going offbeat herself before recovering at the end of the line.) Your flows are so poor, I should be washing their feet (In Catholic Church, the ritual washing of feet is associated with the Mass of the Lord's Supper, often being the feet of poor people. Teresa says Freud has poor flow.) Dreams are the only place you'll ever be as dope as me (''The Interpretation of Dreams is an 1899 book by Freud, in which he introduces his theory of the unconscious mind with respect to dream interpretation. Teresa says Freud could only be as good as her in his dreams.)'' I make my rhymes count like beads on a rosary! (Making something count means to make it important, so Teresa is saying she makes her rhymes important. She uses the word "count" in another context towards the beads, as beads in a rosary are used as counters by slipping them through the fingers.) Everything is sex to you! After I'm through wrecking you, (Teresa thinks Freud is obsessed with sexual activity to an unhealthy extent, and says she will do something after she's finished beating him as she will explain in the next line.) I'll have to go and do confession just for standing next to you (A confession is the faithful obtain absolution for the sins committed against God and neighbor. Teresa says that as she is celibate, she will have to confess her sins to God for even being near Freud and his constant thoughts about sex and parental incest.) You want a second coming? I'll bless the mic again (Ooh!) (The Second Coming is a Christian and Islamic belief regarding the future return of Jesus Christ after his ascension to heaven about two thousand years ago. In this rap battle in particular, "second coming" might also be a euphemism for, and a reference to, Freud's libido.) I'll end you like a prayer, motherlover! Amen! (Amen is a word used at the end of a prayer. Teresa says she will end Freud like the end of a prayer. Motherlover is likely a play on the word motherfucker, referring to Freud’s Oedipus complex, as Teresa is against the use of swear words.) 'Sigmund Freud:' I notice that you talk a lot about yourself, which is funny (Freud analyzes Teresa and says she likes to talk a lot about herself. This also refers to the practice of analyzing people's personalities after they have spoken to their therapist.) Since you hide your true feelings like they were other people's money (Freud says Teresa hides her feelings like the money donated by people to her charities, as nobody actually knows where the money really goes, which some have suspected went to her personal bank account.) (Ooh!) An exception to my theory! I can't believe this! (Freud finds an exception to his Oedipus complex and is excited by it.) Here we have a Mother that no one wants to sleep with! (Freud’s Oedipus complex refers to the sexual relationship of a child and their mother, however Freud says that nobody would want to sleep with Teresa.) You had a nice message, but your methods were detestable (Freud says that although Teresa meant well and had a nice message, her methods of helping people were horrible. Teresa has been criticized that she glorified suffering, comparing it to the suffering of Christ, and was less interested in relieving the pain of those in her care. Her homes for the sick have also been criticized for their poor quality in medical treatment.) I've seen better care given to organic vegetables! (Freud says Teresa doesn’t care about her patients, a criticism commonly used against Teresa, and says he’s seen people care for organic vegetables better than Teresa does the dying. This could be a reference of Teresa being a vegan or even a reference to those under a vegetative state.) All these tokens and smoke and miracles (This is a pun on "smoke and mirrors", a phrase meaning to make you believe that something is being done or is true. Freud says Teresa’s prayer tokens and miracles are all phonies.) You really believe all this stuff? You’re hysterical! (Freud asks how Teresa can believe in all her miracles and in God. Freud had conducted studies on hysteria and even diagnosed it in his patients.) I've got the libido to continue to beat ya (Libido is a person's overall sexual drive or desire for sexual activity, which links back to Teresa's "off the beat" line. Freud says he has the desire to continue to beat Teresa.) But our time is up, Teresa. (Freud says his therapy with Teresa is over. This is a way of showing Freud has mastered control over his desires. In the video, Freud checks his pocket watch just as he did during the title card as a reference to how the psychologists schedule their therapy sessions in a strict way.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud Category:Nice Peter Category:Cara Francis